


Tengo toda mi fe en el amor, si todavía no te vas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cemetery, Character Death, Ghosts, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Querría poderlo hacer yo también, Kei. Querría poderme convencer del hecho que las palabras no significan nada, convencerme del hecho que nuestro amor sea suficiente para seguir adelante, que podemos seguir estando juntos para siempre. Que... que puedo levantarme siempre, a pesar de cuanto fuerte fue el golpe que recibí.”





	Tengo toda mi fe en el amor, si todavía no te vas

**Tengo toda mi fe en el amor, si todavía no te vas**

Hikaru caminaba desde hace un poco de tiempo ya.

Sin parar.

Se sentía la mente vacía, como si ya no tuviera éxito de pensar en nada, como si ni siquiera se esforzara mucho para hacerlo.

A su lado, Kei sonreía. Y era todo lo que le servía para seguir adelante, en ese momento.

“¿En qué piensas?” le preguntó, perezosamente, extendiéndole una mano que el mayor, sin embargo, pareció no ver o ignorar.

“Que soy feliz, Hikka.” contestó el mayor con una sonrisa. “Siempre soy feliz cuando estoy contigo, lo sabes.” añadió.

Hikaru se mordió un labio, ralentizando el paso.

“Lo siento por la pelea de la otra noche. Lo siento que te dije que no me importa de ti. Era... sólo era celoso.” murmuró, sonrojando.

Se sentía malditamente culpable por esas palabras.

Se había quejado de la amistad de su novio con Yabu, y sus respuestas ingeniosas lo habían hecho enfadar aún más.

Había empezado a gritar, a decirle que pues estaba bien si hubiera ido de Kota, si se hubiera juntado con él, si también lo hubiera amado, que a él ya no le importaba nada de lo que le pasaba, que no le importaba nada de él.

Había sido entonces que Kei había dejado de provocarlo, y se había metido a llorar.

Había negado, diciendo que veía algo que no existía, que entre Kota y él no había nada, que él era el único que pudiera amar.

Pero la rabia de Hikaru había ido demasiado allá, y las palabras del mayor no la habían alcanzado.

Pues Kei había renunciado a insistir; sin dejar de llorar, había cogido una chaqueta y había salido del piso.

Hikaru se había acostado, y por unas horas había esperado que volviera.

Al final, por lo demás, había cedido al sueño, y se había dormido con en mente la cara de la cara de Kei en lágrimas.

Ya no habían hablado de esa pelea, y ahora la culpa le estaba devorando el alma, le hacía imposible hacer cualquier cosa, le parecía de no poder vivir con ese peso en el pecho, con la sensación del dolor que sus palabras le habían causado.

Y disculparse también, en ese momento, no le parecía suficiente.

“No importa, Hikka. Lo sé qué no piensas de verdad lo que me dijiste, lo sé qué sólo estabas enfadado por mi amistad con Kota. No hace falta que te disculpes, te he perdonado ya.” le aseguró, con una sonrisa.

Y al menor pareció sincero.

Le pareció sincero porque no había sombras en su cara, le pareció sincero porque su voz estaba relajada, alegra. Feliz, así como acababa de decirle que estaba.

Volvieron a caminar en paso rápido, y Hikaru trató de dejarse llevar por esa tranquilidad que parecía emanar la presencia de Kei a su lado, pero parecía no tener enteramente éxito.

Todavía oía sus palabras resonarle en el cerebro, y en ese momento parecían que pertenecieran a otra persona, a una que no era él, porque por ninguna razón al mundo pudiera haber dicho algo así al hombre que amaba, que siempre había amado.

“¿Cómo haces, Kei? ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme, cómo haces a decir que no importa?” preguntó, mordiéndose un labio y teniendo la mirada bajo en la acera.

El mayor rio, serenamente, sin signos de burla.

“Puedo perdonarte porque te conozco, Hikaru. Tengo éxito de perdonarte porque sé cómo eres, porque sé qué cuando estas cegado de la celosía no piensas con coherencia. Y aun sobre la marcha me sienta herido, aunque tus palabras me hacen daño, nunca me toma mucho tiempo para recordarme que me amas, que nunca harías nada para herirme, no a propósito.” hizo una pausa, parándose a mirarlo en los ojos. “Puedo perdonarte porque te amo. Y esto es bastante para superar todo lo que nos puede pasar, todas las discusiones y todas las peleas, todas tus palabras y todos los momentos cuando pienso que no puedo seguir adelante. En esos momentos sólo es suficiente que piense en todo lo que hay de bueno en t y nuestra relación para encontrar la fuerza de levantarme.” explicó.

Hikaru sintió una lágrima correrle en la cara, y se apresuró a secarla.

Otra vez, trató de tomarle la mano. Y otra vez, el mayor pareció no darse cuenta.

“Querría poderlo hacer yo también, Kei. Querría poderme convencer del hecho que las palabras no significan nada, convencerme del hecho que nuestro amor sea suficiente para seguir adelante, que podemos seguir estando juntos para siempre. Que... que puedo levantarme siempre, a pesar de cuanto fuerte fue el golpe que recibí.” dijo, en voz apenas oíble. “Querría no sentir este dolor cada vez que pienso en lo que te hago pasar, querría no tener pesadillas cada vez que no nos hablamos, cada vez que no tengo éxito de comprenderte, y me doy cuenta que aunque tratando no puedo cambiar, no puedo dejar de lado las partes peores de mí. Y para ti querría de verdad poderlo hacer, porque eres la cosa que importa más para mí. Más que mi celosía, más que lo que me enoja, más que mis malhumores... para mí importa que seas feliz, y nunca querría ser lo que te saca esa felicidad.” concluyó, sintiendo otra lágrima, y luego una más, y luego se hicieron demasiadas para que tuviera éxito de secarla todas, y dejó que corrieran, bajo la mirada de reproche de Inoo.

“No llores, Hikka, por favor. Sabes que odio verte llorar.” le pidió escuetamente. “No quiero qué pienses en las veces cuando me haces sufrir. Sólo quiero que pienses en las veces cuando me haces reír, en las cuando me haces estar bien, en las cuando me haces sentir amado. Porque frente a esas todo lo demás no importa, lo sabes, ¿no?” le dijo, y su sonrisa fue suficiente para que Hikaru improvisamente perdiera toda gana de llorar, para que su pesadilla se transformara en sueño.

Todo lo demás no importaba.

No importaba el dolor que le hacía sentir.

No importaba ese hueco al centro del pecho, lo que se presentaba cada vez que decía a sí mismo de callarse, y luego de todas formas hablaba.

No importaba cuantas heridas llevara el corazón de Kei, sólo importaba que luego él tuviera éxito de curarlas todas, de hacerlas transformar en menos que cicatrices, de hacerle olvidar el mal sentido.

Y ahora, estaba feliz de haber curado la última también.

Estaba feliz, porque dentro de sí sabía que ya no iba a hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, que sus palabras ya no iban a golpearlo.

Sonrió, levantando de vuelta los ojos en su novio.

Estaba más hermoso de lo habitual.

La luz de la felicidad en sus ojos parecía bastante fuerte de iluminar esa oscuridad que sentía de tener dentro de sí, tanto que improvisamente pensó que él también podía comenzar a sentirse feliz.

Se miró brevemente alrededor, dándose cuenta del hecho que había llegado a destinación.

Por la tercera vez, trató de tomar la mano de Kei; harto de ser ignorado, levantó una ceja.

“Kei, dame la mano por favor.” le dijo, sin poder esconder la tensión.

“Sabes que no puedo, Hikka.” fue la respuesta del menor, dada con una sonrisa resignada.

Hikaru estaba a punto de insistir, cuando el mayor recomenzó pronto a hablar. “Ahora tengo que irme, Hikka.” añadió, y sólo hesitó un segundo, antes de sonreírle. “Te amo.”

Y luego se fue, y Hikaru sintió el vacío volver a apoderarse de él.

El instinto le dijo que tendría que haber vuelto a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Porque, al final, había obtenido lo que quería.

Se había disculpado con Kei. Lo había oído decirle que lo amaba, y había sido tranquilizado más que pudiera desear.

Desde hace días no pensaba en otro que poder tener su ocasión para decirle lo que sentía.

Desde hace cuando ya no lo había visto volver a casa, desde cuando su ausencia se había hecho casi sofocante, desde hace cuando se había estrellado en esa pesadilla.

Desde hace cuando había recibido esa llamada que lo informaba de lo que había ocurrido.

Y ahora que lo había hecho, ahora que entre Inoo y él no había nada más de decir, sentía dentro de sí una mezcla de sensaciones que no tenía éxito de discernir.

Había la felicidad y el vacío, y ambos llevaban consigo la presencia de Kei, fuerte, apremiante, una presencia de que esperaba no liberarse.

Sintiéndose improvisamente harto, se arrodilló en el suelo duro y frio.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando de seguir teniendo a su novio a su lado, y le pareció de poderlo todavía sentir.

Pero cuando los abrió, todo lo que vi fue la tumba de Kei que lo miraba fijo.

Todo lo demás desapareció, y se quedaron sólo esa lapida y su pesadilla, que nunca iba a acabarse.

Y, de vuelta, se echó a llorar.


End file.
